polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippinesball
Philippinesball |caption = Patriotism over Feminism. Patriotism over Masculinity. Patriotism Over Everything including the USA Cocksucker, Spain! PUT TANK IN A MALL!|reality = ���� Republic of the Philippines and Sabah ����|likes = Facebook playing DOTA2 with Indonesiaball ALDUB Pacquiao �� Boxing ⚾️ Baseball Beauty Pageants Adobo Papa Uncle Canada nuclear weapons his siblings under both Spain and USA Showtime �� Fireworks Family Kuya Tito Australia Lolo Mexicoball Puto (the food, not the profanity) Japanball South Koreaball And the classical European Union, Croatiaball, Padre (sometimes... ), Duterte, playing Pak Ganern, Putin, Trump, Akinachi and Sayonachi|language = Tagalog (Filipino) English Spanish (optional) Chavacano Tons of regional language. (With Arabic and Chinese on the other side) remove dim sum|hates = Drug Lords, Inferior Ketupat, Communism, not having Spratly Islands, madmen like terrorists, Current American government, Pirates of the Arabian Sea, assholes and murderers like North Koreaball, imperialists like Spainball, being invaded, communists like Soviet Unionball, Chinaball except his older brother, Being called a weaboo, and most ESPECIALLY HATERS, AKA CHINABALL, being BulliedDRUGS!, WEED!, Human rights groups|founded = 1521 + 1898|predecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball |successor =People's Republic of the Philippinesball. |ended =Present |capital = Manila|intospace = Yes, but we will soon into rockets ;)|nativename = Bolang Pilipinas Bola de Filipinas (Spanish)|gender =Male |religion = Christianity (main) Islam ( )|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic (Soon federal)|image = Socalled philippinesball pure.png|personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy and Daddy's boy. Planning to leave the UN (WTF)|friends = Puerto Ricoball Donald Trump (Best Buddies) (I can't wait for November state visit!) USAball (reformed again because of Pres. Trump) TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! Liberiaball Equatorial Guineaball Chinaball (Rarely) Spainball Israelcube Indonesiaball East Timorball Madagascarball Mexicoball Canadaball Australiaball Tito Australia New Zealandball South Koreaball (Because of Samsung) Japanball (Because of Diwata - 1) Guamball Venezuelaball (possible new ally) Nicaraguaball (possible new ally) Cubaball Franceball (winner) commie Palauball Croatiaball Turkics |enemies = Chinaball (Mostly) ISISball (They bomb Davao!) Abu Sayyafball and other local Philippine terrorist groups in mindanao during moro conflict FIle:Netherlands-icon.png Drug users Spainball|status = Will host ASEAN 2017 |bork = Duterte, Duterte|food = Balut, but adobo hab many special place in pinoy's heart (also including puto, pan de sal, keso and lot more)|type =Hispanic, Austronesian, and American. |affiliation = ASEANball|onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball|predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines|onlysuccessor = |notes = We will take no prisoners. only commies}}Philippinesball, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines '''is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. It's the 12th most populated country and subconsciously wants to absorb USAball since he is all-powerful, yet America gets hijacked by filthy invaders (Trumptards and the filthy, "fetus in the fetu" Confederates.) It might go up 2 times (possibly) through the power of hating drugs. To his north across Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the South China Sea or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded by his own sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 12th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". In 1521, Spainball, sailing from Latin-America, gasped and invaded these prehispanic states, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas" (King Philip the Second's Penthouse of Death.) Later on, Spainball lose to the USAball and put Philippinesball up for adoption. USAball came in and took the young victim under his belt before letting him go in 1946. He is also one of the founding members of ASEAN, he does not have Ebola, MERS-COV, and Zika.(Sadly he has now) Out of forced incompetence, he also responsible for creating the worst animated sitcom in the world which has recently become of meme. Thus, having a cognitive dissonance with his uneducated messes as remembering about the forced lies only enforces his desire to one day punish the filthy invaders who destroy his culture and history. (Spain STOP distorting and deleting parts of MY WIKIPEDIA PAGES, you are only making your natural death and funeral WORSE!) (BASQUE REPLACE THIS DISGUSTING WHORE!!!) Philippinesball gets enraged when you misspell "Filipino" as "Philipino." (Then again, calling me KING PHILIP THE SECOND is still retarded. Spain, again, go back and Die in the Corner of the EU.) He have two birthdays, June 12 where he celebrates with Russiaball, and July 4 where he bonds with USAball. He also have two horoscopes, Gemini and Cancer. Cancer because I'll absorb AMERICA, THE LOVELY BASTARD WHO DESTROYS INVADERS LEGIBLY!!! Philippinesball can also into female leadership and female vice leadership. (Lucky) '''Philippines MABUHAY! Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, hospitable, friendly, hardworking, patriotic, protective and industrious to those people with a boss-like mentality or a true ally. He is a food lover too - he likes adobo, mangoes, sinigang, Kare Kare, imagining enemies legally suffering, etc. In recent years, Philippinesball has become a beauty pageant powerhouse. Its Binibining Pilipinas competition has become one of the most followed events and has sent its winners to various international competitions. Philippinesball is a very good countryball to be friends with but he doesn't like his "nationhood" or "national identity" to be insulted by others because he will get very mad. He will declare you as "persona non grata" if you make fun of him. Worse, he will... Well you know just insult you till you apologize. The only ball that is allowed to insult him is himself, some of his family to an extent and no others. Other major drawbacks is his addiction to gaming, being too emotional nationalist patriotic, his over the top pride (which he inherited from his foster father), his temper and his somewhat dependency, emulating while being clingy on his father, USAball, despite being independent, and being gullible . But he is really a nice ball to be friends with. He will always try to play politics with or against his neighbors help his friends as much as he can. Is secretly trying to conquer the world using his OFWs and like-minded migrants. He certainly is UkBall's grandson and USAball's son. Both are very pleased that the family tradition is still alive. (Also, Philip hates bigots and the erosion of his culture forced by said bigots. He wants to be like USAball because Manifest Destiny and the ideal's uniqueness in democratic history.) Also, Philippinesball has a very unique special ability, whenever he is mad, his flag flips so that the red is on top of the blue, like Germanyball becoming Reichtangle Germany is awesome... Hey, Germany! Awesome job creating the EU. Love you, so-called "Philip." Like Germanyball, Philippinesball also likes drinking beer; Like Bruneiball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball and Vietnamball, Philippines is also bullied by Chinaball. But good thing they're in ASEAN. "Together, we will takings what is of rightfully ours!" Every once in a while, Phillipinesball buys stuff from Chinaball, even though he hates dimsum. Chinaball hates adobo and sometimes adds poison to what Philippinesball buys.(No Joke) Oh China, typical China. Although he is mostly happy all the time, he is sad because sometimes all of his South East Asian neighbors reject him in various activities because he is Mexican Latino HAS LATIN ALPHABET not like them. Because of his Dads, Spainball and USAball, he has been raised in a totally different culture compared to everyone else and so he hangs out with East Timorball, another Hispanic country nearby, and his communist female friend, Vietnamball. Vie is awesome for somehow defeating the USAball. Don't worry Vie, I'll absorb America and show that I'm better than... Nevermind, I don't know you. He also hangs out with his not yet independent siblings, Puerto Ricoball and Guamball, his independent younger brother Palau, his cousin Papau New Guineaball, his Hispanic brothers and sisters, his uncle Canada, his grandfather UK or often his father, USABall. But he can only into phone calls with Spain. (FUCKING GOOD.) Throughout the Duterte Administration, it has been reported that Philippines' attitude has changed. He has been acting cold-hearted, bloodthirsty, and irrational. This is due to the fact that he is cast iron when in terms of killing drug users, and finding criminal scum... but his own police forces turned out to be criminals themselves. He did not tolerated this, so he ruthlessly threw the "scallawags" (as what he refers the Corrupt PNP) in Basilan. He believes his actions will do his country better, but we are uncertain of his future. He left the US and went closer to China and starts trying to marry Vietnam (But US warns him.) Territories Philippinesball owns: *Luzon **1. Ilocosball **2. Cagayan Valleyball **3. Central Luzonball **4. Southern Tagalog ***A. Calabarzonball (Mainland) ***B. Mimaropaball (Islands) **5. Bicolball **Cordilleraball *NCRball *Visayas **6. Western Visayasball **7. Central Visayasball **8. Eastern Visayasball (needs more investment) **18. Negros Island Regionball *Mindanao **9. Zamboanga Peninsulaball **10. Northern Mindanaoball **11. Davaoball **12. Soccsksargenball (a.k.a.: Southern Mindanao/Pronounced SOCK-sar-Gen) **13. Caragaball **Bangsamoroball (formerly ARMM) Geography The Philippinesball is an archipelago comprising 7,107 islands with a total clay area of 300,000 km2. The 11 largest islands contain 94% of the total clay area. The largest among his islands is Luzon at about 105,000 km2. The next largest island is Mindanao at about 95,000 km2. The Philippinesball archipelago is around 800 km from the Asian mainland and is located between Taiwan and Borneo. He is located in the Pacific Typhoon Belt and the Pacific Ring of Fire hence it is prone to earthquakes and typhoons. Even though Philippinesball clearly owns Sabah, Spratly Islands and the South China Sea, other neighbor balls try to steal them. Friends * Canadaball: My British half-French Tito (uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America and fellow APEC member. French is only good for Napoleon since he waged war on Spain in the Peninsular War. But I also like his music... (Gib Avril plox. I really wish she was here, here, near.) I also like his charming prime minister. (Good thing, he's still allowing migrants into his country. I hate living with chingchongs.) * Liberiaball: He is my little brother from Africa! People speak rarely of him but when I travel to Africa I would always visit him and perhaps play a few games of basketball with him. He should change his flags. I, Philip, can make some great flag designs for him. * Colombiaball: Aww, you were so close! At least Steve Harvey did not read it wrong this time :D * Venezuelaball: My brother and rival in Beauty Pageants. He used to hate me because of papa but since I decided to have good terms with Russia and China, he has been showing a bit of a soft side to me. So... we cool now? * Ecuadorball: Mountain Creep. And my Cousin. And I partly hate him because he hates my dad and loves the commies. * Equatorial Guineaball - My half sister from Africa. Her life is currently in shambles, she still struggles to live peacefully. Best of luck to you. * Indoneisaball - Helps me against my enemies. Let's play dude! SPREAD MORE CANCER IN SEA SERVER (AKO MID) * Madagascarball - Cousin in Africa, he originated from our continent and somehow managed to get there. (but your only relevancy here is the disney movie jajajajaja) * Japanball: Japanese cars and bicycles and Anime everywhere. Philippines, though being an entire nation of whitewashed Otakus and ass-kissers an entire nation of drug-hating patriots, has shown itself to be very forgiving, even when it came to Spanish and Japanese invasions. And Philippines need Japanese monies business connections (*cough* *cough* Space shuttles), so they love it and still remembers all about World War II which why they hate Japayukis (foreign drug dealers originated from Japan.) Philippines also hates anime foreign screen drugs, some of the banned drug-sponsoring major TV stations broadcast it every morning. The fact that the Marcos regime banned Voltes V was one of the reasons for the People Power Revolution. Anime The foreign screen drugs is an adopted hate symbol for corrupting and criminalizing the youth. But on the other hand, Sabahball will be ours, thanks to the People Power Revolution. (Marcos is pro-foreign screen drug dealer for turning our great democracy into a kleptocratic equivalence to the post-invasion occupation of the filthy Spanish INVADERS.) Thank you, Jesus, for the People Power Revolution and the Filipino KKK. (The KKG from the bigoted southern lands of the US are Nazis who love to steal peaceful and honorary symbols to bastardize and castrate them for the genocide of humanity and the self-destruction of "white folk.") Also, JAPAN STOP SELLING SCREEN DRUGS HERE - I WANT TO TRADE WITH YOU. STOP, I DON'T DO HORRIBLE SHIT TO YOU. USA was the one who HUMILIATED YOU! * South Koreaball: Mga Estudyante (Students). South Korea, while being a first world country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. Since language classes are cheaper here, they come here to study english. They love to sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. Also, I'm not Asian. However, thank you for the payments of your next English class.We also rival in basketball xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa 2013 best year op my life * UKball: Is the Lolo (Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. Still has Northen Ireland... good or bad - doesn't bother me for right now. * Franceball: Won Miss Universe for the first time in over 60 years... and she did it on my clay! Now she has become a good kaibigan (friend). * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. IS good partner and friend. Likeable, since the Unification of Germany in the 1800s happened and he has a nice, interesting history. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. * Mexicoball: Kuya who takes care of me when bastard father papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. (also sometime in the future he might be one of the ppl to help me if papa will punish me for ally with tsina...) he into helpings me during WWII. Can yuo gib me your handsome president? * Cubaball: My Kuya who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you kuya. I wish I can see you again real soon... * Hong Kongball: Wanted to remove dim sum regime in his city. Also good vacation spot, especially Disneyland. * Asian Las Vegas: Where I waste my money. Also wants to remove dim sum in his city. * Spainball: His so-called "real" and absolutely crappy father used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his father desecrated him as a foreigner, he still hates him for introducing him to Christianity and Pasko(Christmas) in a bigoted and backwards way. Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death and in turn, Philippines will ALWAYS ignore him on father's day. Phi never seems to love him since the USA will always be the superior authority. This mixed relationship confuses some country balls since Spain's invasive occupation lasted for 333 years. * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Hispanic-Anglo- Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Hispanic, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into Asean), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball.whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Bruneiball - Thank you for of signing Memorandum of Understanding! ( We can work together against dimsum ) By the way, should I call you tito cause you are papa's adopted brother under lolo Uk?... * Vietnamball - My only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! I love the fact that Vie defeated the USAball, somehow. AMERICA! AMERICA! AMERICA NUKED JAPAN! * South Vietnamball - I gib assistance to him but something happened along the way. * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study english like SouthKoreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. But I will ally with him whether papa likes it or not! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. Does not into callings op asian. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! Of also not callings asian. * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! You were invaded and genocided, but thriving today as a politically influential defender against your Antagonists. Truly, an unique oddity in my eyes. * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 Anti-submarine helicopter to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! * Vaticanball - Mabuhay ang Santo Papa! Sorry that I cursed you for traffic problems. <3 * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! *All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6).....Indiaball "Bayad utang". Remember your represenative in 1994, she won when we hosted Miss Universe back in 1994. * Argentinaball - One of my brothers to Spainball, but he is known here as a corned beef brand. But we have good relations, and we celebrated our 65th anniversary of our bilateral relationships during our former presidents tenures. Gib citrus fruits plox! I hope we meet each other soon, brother. We can also into female leadership. * Chileball - fellow APEC member and brother to Spainball, I always give him aid when in time of need, and he gives me back. Did you know that Pres. Bachelet visited Philippines for the APEC summit last 2015 and had a state visit prior to the summit? We have good relations. Frenemies * USAball: Is better father '''than Spainball! but why op yuo sendings terrorista in other countries???? And Why yuo op warn me when I wanted to marry Bietnam???? Apparently, this might soon come to a change as he is starting to hate his papa now. Right now, Phil is currently negotiating with China about the recent stuff that happened. Sooner or maybe later, Phil might abandon his daddy's love... and now marry with his communist ally, Vietnam . It will be uncertain if they will be great friends or perhaps still mad with each other...(Look America, i still op lab you and admire you doings but... my president is just doing what best por me. I hope you understand papa... <:) TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! * Made in Chinaball: Maybe we can into allies because i op now hate Daddy US.... but still, SPRATLY IS OP MINE, AND GET OUT OF BENHAM RISE. Vietnam op best Communist! Also gud in cheat in basketball gib investments plox and CALLINGS ME OP ASYANO * Spainball: lookings right here. i both hatings and lovins yuo. You introduced me to op bery cool Latino brothers, teachings me the ways op being christian and learning op Spanish with yuo......but.... YUO MADE THE ASYANO PEOPLE NOT CALL ME ASYANO BECAUSE OF YUO! THEY OP CALL ME MEXICANO NAO! THANKS TO YUO MY NICKNAME IS IDENTITY CRISIS! i op hate yuo and lab you (a bit) * Malaysiaball - GIB SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which ich is op weird...)! * Bruneiball - GIB SABAH! * South Vietnamball - WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!? IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM! Enemies * '''REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER.(BUT STILL BAD)"BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! I AM NOT ASIAN JUST LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE KOREAN, you stupid Chinese Buffer State!!! * ISISball: Why yuo attack me!!!! Yuo insulted my face when you throw my flag and replace it with yours?!! WTF?!! REMOVE MAUTE! I wish yuo op gone!!! * Pakistanball: Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope India will take care of him. * Empire of Japanball: REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES! But I thank you for carelessly leaving your gold here - at the time when AMERICA dominated you and turned you into that usable weakling business partner. You call me, Asian. Fool, you are the same as Spain. * Bangsamoroball: Okay, you fucking bastard. You attacked Zamboanga, Sulu, Basilan, and the Magindanao just to recognize yourself as a country. I WILL AVENGE SAF 44, AND I'M NOT SIGNING YOUR STUPID BASIC LAW. I HOPE YOU GET REMOVED IMMEDIATELY, KETUPAT KEBAB. * Drug users: REMOVE DRUGS!!!! Family * Spainball - Considered "Mother and Father" agitated the various regions enough, sparking the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Revolution Philippine Revolution. "Create the Philippines," my kulata!] * USAball: Adoptive Father * UKball - Adoptive Grandfather * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle * Ecuadorball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle * New Zealandball: Adoptive Uncle * Mexicoball: Brother * Chileball: Brother * Peruball: Brother * Argentinaball: Brother * Liberiaball - Adoptive sister * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother but he is op komunista * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin through Spainball * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball: Cousin * Malaysiaball: Cousin/Adoptive Uncle * Bruneiball: Cousin * Italyball: Uncle Quotes *"I ate so much Chinese food last night that I farted out smog." *"What's the difference between a terrorist and a Chinese? A terrorist has sympathizers." * "Baaluut!! Baaluutt!! Baah lhuuut!!" * "I love America for defeating the Japanese invaders in World WAR TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" - A Filipino nobody. * "I know who is behind all those typhoons, ITS THE CHINESE!" * "Mabuhay!" - common phrase * "Putang ina mo!" * "Yuo stop speaking English! I nosebl-!" - A Filipino juvenile before being arrested for snoring powder and other various drugs. * "Hoy selfie na Ta ha!" * "Obama you can go to hell." - Look below. * "Obama is a son of a whore!" - Angry Phillippinesball after his papa USAball insults him when USAball clearly allowed drug dealers into their country under Obama. * "Trump, I will love you for indirectly hating drug users." * "UN, become one with me..." - Philippinesball after absorbing the U.S somehow in 2033. * "Trump, mabuhay ka!" - Happy Philippinesball after Donald Trump's victory * REMOVE DRUGS - his promise * "Why does nobody of treating me as Asyano?" Gallery Hospital Massacre.png Gib Independenc.gif Philippines - MAP COMPETITION.png Like father like son.png a6Mpxdb_700b.jpg Asian Jigsaw Game.png J6zXfHm.png Paralel Universe.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png Philippines big.png Indon can into space.png JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG FVE7A4Q.png Selfie.jpg Rebolusyon.jpg FB.jpg Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png Nazi Fans.png Invest in Philippines.jpg FAr4Aat.png UaH0Zuk.png Asiavision 2016.png Spaghetti.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Philippines-ball.jpg You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png Phil and Palau.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png CFJUL1Z.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png Philbola.png Real Independence.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png File:Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png EeztZoU.png Ritemed.jpg Have some ....png New Kind of Tea.png Gib rice.jpeg Phil can into space.jpeg Monggo.jpeg Nosebleed.jpeg *http://i.imgur.com/WhMNfBY.png *Poverty *Eleksyon Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:ASEAN Category:Earthquake Category:Vodka remover Category:Christianity Category:Burger Category:Kawaii Category:Tropical Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Austronesian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalism Category:Democracy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Bisaya Speaking Countryball Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:N-11 Category:Archipelago Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Sun Category:Former Murican Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Drug Removers Category:Multilingual Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Islam Category:Is blub Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Beautiful Category:Christian Lover Category:APEC Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:China Haters Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Spanish Category:Countryballs with high kill count Category:Characters with high kill count Category:Christianity lover Category:Christian lover Category:Southeast Asiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Philippines Category:Former USA Colonies